Infestaciòn
by Hairo-Nigerrouse
Summary: Los Xel-Naga quisimos crear en los Zerg la pureza de escencia. Ahora, al observar la corta vida del ultimo vestigio de lo que fuesen originalmente estos seres devoradores de mundos, de alguna forma siento que conseguimos algo mas grande que eso.


Son dos sensaciones superpuestas bastante curiosas; lo primero que siente la larva, y lo primero que percibe. Mientras se gesta en lo más profundo del larvario, la guarida o la colmena, sus sentidos empiezan a procesar el calor de este órgano, su tibieza, su aroma salino y orgánico. Es aquí cuando capta el latir unisonó del enjambre, las millones de respiraciones sincronizadas como una sola. Ningún otro ser vivo captara jamás algo semejante, ni siquiera otro Zerg una vez que emerge del huevo, lo vuelve a sentir. Es un recuerdo que se queda en su inconsciente a lo largo de toda su existencia, y es la secreta raíz de su ciega lealtad a la colmena.

Por supuesto que toda esta información es captada de manera inconsciente por la larva, sus sentidos la perciben, pero sus pensamientos; sus sueños, se encuentran muy lejos de allí, encargándose de su primera percepción del universo, de la programación mental que todo cerebrado o superamo debe injertar en las larvas. Este es quizás el más magnifico secreto Zerg, a la vez que su más terrible tragedia.

La larva es el único ser vivo en el universo quizás, que es capaz de contemplar todo el universo al mismo tiempo, o por lo menos una parte sumamente considerable de este.

La larva es el único ser vivo capaz de ver hacía abajo a un planeta entero, y desdeñar su suelo; desdeñar su tierra y sus riquezas, desdeñar su patria y su cultura; reducir aquella esfera compuesta de minerales que será lo único que millones de seres vivos conocerán en toda su existencia, a una simple estación de paso, a un simple nido temporal; y en un batir de alas marsupiales, disponer de cada una de las estrellas, viajar libremente a través de estas…

A su vez la larva es capaz de sentir una terrible añoranza del hogar, la larva conoce mejor de lo que se conoce a si misma campos verdes extendiéndose por millares de kilómetros. La larva conoce la bendición que es la hierba fresca emergiendo del suelo luego de una larga temporada de sequía; la caricia de tierra húmeda en su cuerpo anillado, el sentimiento de manada, quizás de familia, y por tanto el miedo a súbitamente perderlo todo, terrible miedo a las sombras predadoras de la selva, hasta el límite en que la tensión se manifiesta físicamente, sintiendo dolorosamente como cada uno de sus sedosos cabellos se eriza de horror, se eriza, se afila, y su suave pelambre pasa a exudar muerte y horror, engendrado el horror, mientras la oruga se yergue…

Y tan fugazmente como pierde las estrellas, pierde la hierba, que se seca, se marchita; dejando en su lugar océanos de arena, suave y liquida arena, infinita arena por donde corre con tanta libertad como por las estrellas. Cuatro patas subyugan al desierto, lo recorren y dominan de este a oeste, sin dejar ni un espacio sin marcar, ni una criatura que no sepa de su presencia, que no tema su nobleza salvaje, el hambre de los señores de las dunas. Porque no está solo, nuevamente no está solo jamás, siempre con sus iguales, con sus hermanos, su mente se pierde entre la majestuosa jauría.

Y la larva sigue contemplando, inmensos océanos, gélidas montañas, paisajes sacados del mismo infierno, así como paraísos terrenales. Y estrellas, millares y millares de estrellas.

Y sabe, le enseñan desde los primeros segundos en que emerge del caldo genético que es la colmena; que todo eso es suyo. Tal como nosotros, hicimos creer a los primeros pequeños e insignificantes gusanos. Y naturalmente, tal como hicieron sus milenarios antecesores, quiere saber mucho más.

Y comienzan a mostrarle las demás civilizaciones, las demás culturas. En cosa de segundos, el pequeño ser recorre metrópolis de metal, recubiertas de vistosas luces de colores, enjambre de ruidos dispares, concreto, roca y acero aquí y allá, protegiendo la suave y rosa fragilidad. Le muestran el llanto, le muestran el amor, le abruman con el ingenio y la voluntad del Terran…

Pero la larva solo es capaz de atestiguarlo, mas no podrá vivirlo jamás. A pesar de que el universo es suyo, a pesar de que ha recorrido la galaxia con meros aleteos y ha dominado el cruel desierto, no puede vivir aquello en carne propia, así como el primate envuelto en acero, jamás podrá saber de los campos fungales infinitos por los que aquella ha paseado.

Envidia, y compadece al Terran.

Y el acero es reemplazado nuevamente por la selva, pero otra vez una selva que él no ah vivido, que sabe que es suya, puesto que ah contemplado el absoluto, pero que no ah experimentado en carne propia; y observa el honor de los protoss. Observa el poder, la sabiduría y la sicoquinesia, la magia de los seres grises y su mística unión, contempla absorto su esplendor. Y el pequeño ser se frustra aun mas.

Quiere compartir con tan esplendidos seres, quiere que conozcan, quiere que vean los océanos infinitos, que caminen como moles enormes a través de las praderas, que conozcan el sabor del mineral, la caricia de la gravilla; casi tanto como anhela manejar aquel honor, aquella mística sicoquinesia.

Y no lo acepta, no acepta la separación, no acepta semejante tragedia, y su mente abarca más y más del universo, mientras se aceleran los latidos del enjambre, y va emergiendo en la piel de la colmena.

Hasta que finalmente cae expulsada hacía afuera. Nace al mundo en que se encuentre el enjambre. La caída prácticamente no desconcierta a la larva, cuya apenas mente va saliendo de sus sueños universales, y antes de que lo note ya se encuentra bajo la luz del sol, el calor del nido aun envolviéndola, aunque esta vez manifestándose a través de la biomateria. No es capaz de oír, ni de ver a su alrededor, su mundo físico sigue siendo muy corto, muy pequeño en comparación con todo lo que acaba de presenciar, y sin embargo percibe toda la vida a su alrededor que emana el resto del enjambre, asimilándola como algo natural, algo propio, como si misma.

La larva puede mantenerse en este estado varios minutos, tal vez hasta horas, moviéndose en su lugar explorando el nido, captando vagamente a las demás larvas, la presencia de los obreros trabajando incesantes, quizás el nacimiento de otro zerg, con la fascinación de quien observa los movimientos y maravillas de su propio cuerpo.

Hasta que el superamo de la orden, y el pequeño gusano sea sacudido por el impacto más grande de su vida. Como un torrente, violentos y confusos llegaran los recuerdos del universo, haciéndose énfasis en tan solo uno, la larva regresara al adorado desierto, al universo o a los campos de hongos con una intensidad y viveza nunca igualada, volverá a nacer en ellos, se deshará de todo su ser, por momentos inclusive se olvidara de que existe la colmena, y regresara a los paraísos poseídos. Por tan solo unos segundos será de nuevo los corredores de dunas, o el apacible slothien, por unos segundos será como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si fuese una mantis gritadora despertando de un mal sueño dentro de su nido. Recordara quien era y querrá serlo de nuevo, vaya que anhelara volver a serlo, al grado de destruir su propio ADN, y encerrarse en un capullo, anhelando despertar del sueño del enjambre, y vivir en su hogar de nuevo.

Una vez dentro del huevo, y ya que el superamo le ah indicado que unidad necesita; comenzara la programación mental de la futura unidad. Y los campos verdes, las praderas fungales, los océanos inmensos, cada estrella del universo, arderán.

Mientras la larva, mientras el Slothien o el Brontolith lucha por volver a su hogar; lo verán quemarse a la distancia, verán su especie ser consumida y masacrada, verán sus paraísos corromperse, y el universo hermoso que poseyeron caer en la penumbra. Verán toda la inmensidad que amaron en el seno del larvario, desgarrarse y caer, violada y mutilada hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Y aun la mente más dócil y noble, se quebrara en el odio y la desesperación; y será combustible de la venganza. El cerebrado o superamo siempre tiene buen cuidado en no mostrar quien fue el causante de tan radical destrucción, y colar en la visión imágenes de las demás razas, aun intactas y ajenas del universo que perteneció a la larva…

Y el slothien, o el corredor de dunas, o el brontolith, o lo que se le haya ordenado recordar a la larva, conocerá una ira y una sed de sangre y justicia, inconcebible para cualquier otra raza…

Cuando el cascaron comience a resquebrajarse sabrá que el hermoso universo es suyo, y que es su deber unificarlo, sabrá que le fue arrebatado vilmente y se mantendrá furioso, y será ciegamente fiel a la colmena que le dio la que cree su primera vida, y a quien considera como si mismo…

Y finalmente cuando el caparazón se rompa, no emergerá larva ni slothien; emergerá el imparable Hydralisco con sus espinas de muerte, iracundo por los lodazales y la mansa hierba arrebatados, y soportara las balas y el fuego, y las cuchillas, hasta su muerte o hasta que vuelva a poseer ese universo arrebatado, y hasta que aquel universo unificado que observan las larvas al criarse en la colmena, sea el verdadero universo físico, repleto de cálida y suave biomateria…


End file.
